


Ready to Go

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Bucky and Steve are on their way to Tony and Pepper's when Steve gets distracted.





	Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Tumblr, feel free to drop by and make one of your own. :)

“Come on, Buck.” Steve echoed down the hall waiting for his boyfriend to finally appear. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Bucky called as he jogged down the hallway. “ I know you might be used to just rolling out of bed and looking like a model, but some of us need to put in a little effort.”

Steve blushed at Bucky’s words as he always did. Ever since they were kids, Steve glowed under Bucky’s attention. 

“Tony and Pepper are expecting us at 7pm,” Steve reminded him, always a stickler for the rules.

“It’s a casual thing, Steve. Tony just wants to show off his latest tech. Nobody is gonna send us to the principal’s office for being a couple minutes late,” Bucky retorted, clearly unaffected.

Steve spent a couple beats appraising Bucky’s long locks, nicely coiffed thanks to the time he’d spend with the hairdryer. “Hair looks good,” he complimented running his fingers through and gently mussing the soft strands. 

“Watch the hair,” Bucky moaned into Steve’s delicate touch, their bodies almost flush. The subtle movement a contradiction to his words. 

“Fuck Bucky,” Steve gasped, his skin flushing at the sensual sounds.

“What?” Bucky replied sharply wondering what he’d done now.

“You know what your moans do to me,” he admonished huskily.

“Don’t blame me for always being horny.” Bucky defended himself. “I can’t be held responsible for your cock getting its own ideas.”

At its mention, Steve could feel his cock stiffen in his khakis. Bucky could see the lust fill his boyfriend’s gaze and he started getting ideas of his own. 

“Do my moans, make you think of fucking me?” Bucky whispered sweetly. His tone a weak attempt to conceal his intent. “Does it remind you of the way my body grips you so hot and tight?”

Steve let out a strangled groan of his own. He knew Bucky was baiting him, but he was quickly slipping beyond the point of no return. 

“You’re trouble,” Steve chided before claiming Bucky’s mouth in a hot kiss. 

“I may be a pain in the ass, but I’m yours,” Bucky teased, meeting Steve’s tongue stroke for stroke. Steve swallowed each kiss and leaned his body weight into Bucky, his boyfriend’s back forcefully hitting the wall behind him. Bucky looped his leg around the back of Steve’s thighs even though the rough tugs of Steve’s fingers in his hair told him it was likely he wasn’t planning on going anywhere. 

Their tongues battled for dominance, heavy breaths and lust-filled moans filling the foyer. Bucky loved to tease Steve and give him a run for his money, but despite his sassy mouth, they both knew in the end that Bucky would always submit. 

“You are mine, aren’t you?” Steve mewled, pressing a couple soft pecks on Bucky’s cheek. “This mouth is mine.” He moved his lips back to his boyfriend’s. Bucky keened into him, desperate for any contact Steve gave him. “This hair is mine.” high-pitched whines escaped Bucky at Steve’s tightening fingers before he finally released them.

Bucky rutted against Steve’s broad frame, his lower half seeking any relief it could get. His metal hand holding firm at the base of Steve’s neck, acting like an anchor as he moved his body. As if his vocal cues weren’t enough, Steve could feel just how aroused Bucky was as he ground against him.

“And that hard cock, it’s definitely mine.” 

Steve unlatched Bucky’s grasp and sank to his knees, his agile fingers making quick work of Bucky’s fly, his cock already weeping.

“You’re always so wet for me Buck,” Steve said his voice revealing the wonder and admiration deep in his heart. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that his relationship with his best friend was actually real. 

“All yours, I’m always yours,” Bucky replied his breath hitching with each squeeze of Steve’s hand.

Steve lowered to his knees fully intent on worshipping every inch of Bucky starting with the thick erection in his hand. A loud moan escaped Bucky, his knees feeling weak as Steve’s hot mouth engulfed him.

“Steve?” Bucky panted as Steve continued his assault. “Steve,” he choked out again, this time sounding almost distressed.

Steve’s eyes peered up to meet his boyfriend’s. “Yeah, Buck?” 

“We’re going to be late.” He managed to mustered through his heavy breaths trying to recover.

“Late for what?” Steve’s expression already completely cock-drunk.

“Tony and Pepper?” Bucky questioned, feeling confused, his one lone ounce of rationality focused on asking the question.

“We’ll send them an edible arrangement.” Steve replied slightly breaking through the haze. With the intoxicating taste of Bucky on his lips; he wasn’t planning on going anywhere, punctuality be damned.

In an act of total agreement, Bucky’s metal hand secured itself to the back of Steve’s head and urged him back to work. Steve didn’t disappoint, he began with teasing licks and soft kisses along his length building up to long deep sucks. Bucky’s hips rolled, Steve’s hot mouth feeling deliriously good against him.

Steve flattened his tongue allowing Bucky to fuck his mouth. Frantic pumps of his hips quickly built up to hot bursts of cum running down his throat and Bucky’s roar of pleasure as he came had his own cock pulsing in his khakis.

Bucky’s dick slipped from his lips and Steve licked it clean before rose to his feet, his boyfriend leaning back against the wall trying to catch his breath from the exertion.

Steve pulled him close for a hot kiss and Bucky could taste himself on Steve’s tongue. “So good,” he panted before broad hands tugged on his hips and had his metal palm hitting the wall to catch himself as his boyfriend spun him around and pulled down his underwear. Bucky widened his stance as far as could, another round of heat already bursting through him at the pleasure he knew Steve was about to give him. When Steve got worked up, his instinct to take control always took over.

Bucky couldn’t help the smirk on his lips as he heard the telltale sound of Steve’s zipper lowering. He tried turning his head to get a look of the thick cock that he knew would soon be buried inside him, but at his attempt, Steve threaded his fingers back in to his hair and tugged sharply. A loud cry of pleasure met Steve’s ears, his mouth pressed to Bucky’s ear as his hard cock nestled itself against the crook of his ass. 

“You feel how hard your moans make me, Buck?” Steve grunted in his ear, rolling his hips forward; Bucky whimpering as Steve’s length teased his entrance, leaving marks of pre-cum on his skin.

“Fuck me, Steve,” Bucky begged, still leaning back against his boyfriend’s broad shoulder. 

Steve wrapped a cupped palm under Bucky’s chin and commanded, “Spit.”

Warm, slick saliva pooled in his hand and Bucky’s tongue swept out against his bottom lip to break the delicate string. Steve swiftly coated his cock before sliding his wet fingers against Bucky’s asshole.

Bucky propped up his arms on the wall of the foyer and arched his back, essentially presenting his body for Steve to use at his will. Steve pulled Bucky’s hips back another inch until the slick skin of his ass and the tip off Steve’s cock met once again. 

As he pushed forward, breaching the hot ring of muscle, both of them were holding their breath. Steve was careful to control the speed and force of his movements and Bucky’s heart warmed at his boyfriend’s inclination to protect him even though they both knew that Steve could be as rough as he wanted and Bucky would only tell him to fuck harder.

But the slow and tentative pace was a favourite too, the way they could both feel every ridge and stretch as Steve slid inside Bucky’s heat was equally as satisfying. With Steve finally seated fully inside, his back flush against Bucky’s; he whispered, “This, right here between us? This will never get old.”

Growing antsy, Bucky turned his head and nipped at Steve’s nose. “Well I am old, so hurry up and fuck me, Rogers.” Following orders and obliging his mouthy boyfriend, Steve finally began to thrust. Bucky’s heat clung to him, and on each pull, his cock head dragged over the most pleasurable of places. 

Thanks to their super-soldier stamina usually they could fuck for hours, but today didn’t afford them the luxury of time. So Steve alternated between shallow and deep movements at a staccato-like rhythm. Bucky was hard again, being filled so completely by Steve had his bobbing cock weeping all over. Desperate for some relief he took matters into his own hands.

The cool metal of his hand was a stark contrast to the hot cock in his grasp. Bucky pumped himself in time with Steve’s thrusts. Vocal groans and grunts filled the foyer, the thin front door to their small Brooklyn apartment proving to be less than effective at concealing the sounds of their tryst.

“I’m close,” Steve gritted on the edge of release, his fingers digging hard into the flesh of Bucky’s hips. 

At his boyfriend’s warning, Bucky doubled up on his efforts, adding extra pressure to the thick vein on underside of his erection. “I’m right behind you, love.”

“I think it’s been well established that I’m behind you, sweetheart.” Steve said his voice thick.

Bucky felt Steve’s whole body stiffen against him as his release hit, the warmth flooding him. His hand stilled and his ass clenched to pull every last drop from Steve’s pulsing cock. His eyes fluttered closed at the familiar yet ever-new sensation.

“Jesus, baby. You feel so good,” Steve moaned momentarily unable to open his own eyes. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s torso keeping himself buried deep inside, his forehead resting against Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky’s cock protested, calling for attention to a serious situation. Steve’s head lifted as he watched Bucky stroke himself. “Here, let me help,” he interjected, unable to simply be a bystander. He wrapped his hand around Bucky’s metal one, interlacing their fingers as their hands slid together to work Bucky over.

“Fuck, Steve.” Bucky was close to the edge; his balls heavy, the suggestive tingle running up his spine and Steve’s cock still buried inside.

“Come for me, Buck.” Steve urged softly and intimately, squeezing the cock in their grasp. “Make that beautiful cum face you know I love so much.”

Helpless against the husky voice in his ear, Bucky let go for a second time; his cock painting a mess over their hands.

“That’s it. That’s my boy,” Steve cooed as he milked Bucky through his orgasm. 

Bucky whimpered at the loss when Steve finally slipped from his body. Being joined together physically was something he could never get enough of. Reluctantly he bent down to pull his pants back up to his hips.

“I think we’re going to have to come up with a cover story to explain our tardiness,” Steve chuckled his hands roaming over Bucky’s chest. “We’ll say you had a hair emergency or something, or maybe that you got your arm caught in the garbage disposal again.”

“That was one time during Truth or Dare,” Bucky gripped. “Plus, I did have a hair emergency seeing as someone couldn’t keep his hands off of me. We can work on a cover story while I go get cleaned up. You’ll have lots of time while I do my hair.”

Steve smiled loving every sassy word that fell from Bucky’s lips. His well-sexed facial expression betraying edge of his words. 

“Or maybe we should just stay in and tomorrow when we’ve both had our fill, we can stop by Tony and Pepper’s to hand-deliver the edible arrangement,” Steve proposed following Bucky down the hall.

“As if you could ever get your fill; you’re hornier than a frat boy, Rogers. But I happen to like when you break the rules, it keeps me on my toes,” Bucky mused.

“So we’re staying in?” Steve asked, hopeful.

Bucky turned sharply, pulling Steve flush against him, two sets of blue eyes teeming with lust. 

“I’m the resident rule breaker, no need to convince me. We’re definitely staying in.”


End file.
